Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Unnamed members * * * * Villains: * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Lois and her dad * Silk * * ** ** ** * * * * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Goblin King (Norman Osborn) Locations: * ** *** *** 49th Street & 6th Avenue *** Pier 64 **** Parker Industries *** ** *** Peter Parker and Anna Maria Marconi's apartment ** Conway Penitentiary Items: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Recapturing That Old Spark | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Writer2_2 = Christos Gage | Penciler2_1 = Javier Rodriguez | Inker2_1 = Alvaro Lopez | Colourist2_1 = Javier Rodriguez | Letterer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Deke Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** ** Conway Penitentiary Items: * | StoryTitle3 = Crossed Paths | Writer3_1 = Dan Slott | Writer3_2 = Christos Gage | Penciler3_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker3_1 = John Dell | Inker3_2 = Cam Smith | Colourist3_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer3_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor3_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * officers Villains: * Unnamed convict Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** ** Conway Penitentiary Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = How My Stuff Works | Writer4_1 = Joe Caramagna | Penciler4_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Inker4_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Colourist4_1 = Jim Charalampidis | Letterer4_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor4_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting Characters: * Hulk (Bruce Banner) Villains: * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) Other Characters: * Cardboard images of: ** Mary Jane Watson ** Spider-Man (Miles Morales) ** Anna Maria Marconi ** Carlie Cooper ** Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) ** Avengers *** Captain America (Steve Rogers) *** Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) *** Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) ** Madame Web (Julia Carpenter) ** Fantastic Four *** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) *** Invisible Woman (Sue Storm) *** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) *** The Thing (Ben Grimm) ** Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) ** Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) ** Wolverine (Logan) ** Mockingbird (Bobbi Morse) ** Luke Cage ** Jackal (Miles Warren) ** Iron Fist (Danny Rand) ** Jessica Jones ** Danielle Cage Locations: * ** *** Pier 64 **** Parker Industries Items: * * Scarlet Spider's Suit Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Homecoming. sort of | Writer5_1 = Peter David | Penciler5_1 = Will Sliney | Inker5_1 = Will Sliney | Colourist5_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer5_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor5_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Muggers ** Mickey Other Characters: * Cadie (News helicopter pilot) * Chester Locations: * Vehicles: * News helicopter | StoryTitle6 = Kaine | Writer6_1 = Chris Yost | Penciler6_1 = David Baldeon | Inker6_1 = Jordi Tarragona | Colourist6_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer6_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor6_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * The Other (Ero) Locations: * * ** *** Four Seasons Hotel Items: * * * | StoryTitle7 = Amazing Reality | Writer7_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler7_1 = Ramon Perez | Inker7_1 = Ramon Perez | Colourist7_1 = Ian Herring | Letterer7_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor7_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** RKP Palace Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = * The Greatest Super Hero of All Time RETURNS! * The world may have changed since Spidey’s been gone, but so has Peter Parker. This is a man with a second chance at life, and he’s not wasting a moment of it. Same Parker Luck, new Parker attitude. * Putting the “friendly” back in the neighborhood, the “hero” back into “super hero,” and the “amazing” back into “Spider-Man!” * Also returning: The recharged and reenergized ELECTRO! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}